


One sinful night

by tokyo126



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, captain america/black widow - Freeform, romanogers - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyo126/pseuds/tokyo126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you make a deal with the devil for one more moment with the one you love? Would you risk everything you had to relish in the feelings once more? AU It's my first try at an actual sex scene, please enjoy it R&R :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One night

One night

It was dark, hot, sinful, but at the same time total bliss overcame the melding bodies. Mouths mashed together fighting for dominance over the other. Rough hands grabbed her form and hoisted her onto his hips. She gladly obliged by wrapping her legs around his waist to hold fast. He pushed her against the wall and he began his assault down her neck leaving a trail of wet kisses ablaze upon her porcelain skin. From her neck his mouth traveled across her collarbone, marking the territory he once had. With her now firmly against the wall his left hand was free to please her while the other kept her in place. Large calloused hands journeyed up and down her sides. Reveling in the sensation of the warmth of his body against hers; for once she didn’t feel as cold. Her hands snaked their way around his neck, help guiding his lips across her skin keeping him as close as physically possible to her. Even underneath the dense material of his jeans she could feel his hot member throbbing against her core.

Breaking away from her skin for just a moment to pull her shirt up and over her head while removing her bra as well. Clothes were flung down the hall away from the hungry couple. The ache to once again feel his skin on hers was becoming more and more unbearable. She needed him now.

Eyes widened in realization of her naked form. Beauty was the only word that came to mind. Porcelain skin blanketed her form; he stared in satisfaction of the light bruising upon her neck and chest. Deep green eyes stared back at him with the same intensity as her heart. Plush red swollen lips parted lightly panting for air. His eyes traveled down her torso admiring every inch of the vast canvas. Her breast just big enough to fit within his large hands, topped with a pair cute pink nipples. He noticed the light scars from past wounds along the way as well. However, it did not deter from her true beauty. Everything about her spoke of grace, nobility, strength, pain. He loved it all the same.

Taking his time to relish in worshipping her body he slowly kissed his way down then up her body once more. Paying special attention to certain points where he knew it would make her succumb with pleasure. Adorning the scars that riddled her skin. He wanted to make sure she knew that he loved her, all of her. She took notice of his change in pace and loved it. He truly was a person to reckon with, she did not know any other person with a heart a great as his. To witness someone being able to accept a monster like her; was only thought to be in fairy tales. She took his face in her hands and began to kiss him deeply with all the love she had in her heart. She wanted to trap him with her, just for this one night.

Gentle hands cupped her breast. Traveling back down her chest he took one of her nipples in his mouth while he lightly played with the other in his hand. She became a withering form of pure ecstasy but he was not the only one who wanted to please. Whispering the quiet demands in his ear he happily accommodated her request.He took them to her room down the hall and gently laid her on the bed. Arching her body into his she rocked her hips hard against his.

Before he could continue his ministrations she quickly flipped them over where he was on the bottom. A devilish smile graced her lips as she began her own onslaught of pleasure for him. His mind became drunk off her kisses but he was still well aware of where her hands were traveling. With nimble fingers she swiftly unbuckled his pants and was able to release his throbbing member. Deep moans rumbled within his chest as she began to lick her way from the base to the head. Before taking him in her mouth she glanced up to see him in pure pleasure, she smiled at the sight of triumph. In one swift movement she was able to fit nearly all 8 inches of him. Bobbing her head in a rhythmic pattern drove him over the edge. Flashes of white blurred his vision as he came. Hot semen ladled her mouth, not wanting to waste it she swallowed it eagerly.

He was coming back down from his high when he reached out for her, leading her back to his mouth. He could taste himself as he licked her tongue. With his member back up to its full length he became impatient. Breaking the kiss he then began to discard the rest of the clothing items they still had on. Now both naked and panting in pure desire for one another but he was always a gentleman first, even at this very moment. Glancing in her eyes for her permission she so happily gave to him. He proceeded to position himself at the entrance of her hot slick core. The moment they have been longing for, to become one again. Thrust after thrust spoke of only love for her. Sweet kisses graced her face as he set a sweet tantalizing rhythm. She met him with each thrust, her body melting with his, arching her back upwards. Wandering hands explored the expansion of his back. Leaving behind only red lines where her nails traveled.

For her to able to basket in his presence once more was worth all the pain and strife she had to endure up till this point, he was everything to her. The melodic sounds of her moans and sighs fueled his fire to continuously worship her body and soul. The gods have graced the star-crossed lovers with one more night together.

She was close to the edge and so was he. They looked into each others eyes as the came. White hot flashes of pure pleasure surged between them. The desire that engulfed their hearts now burned in smoldering embers. They slowly climbed their way back down from their passion. The tears that escaped from her eyes were caught by his kisses upon her cheeks.

“Please don't look at me, not like this”, even after their moment of bliss she felt unworthy of his presence. It irritated him a bit, if she could only she the light that shines within her. But he fully understood why she felt conflicted. With gentle hands he softly peeled back her own that were covering her face.

“Shh it’s ok now, its ok, I will protect you my dear…” As a silent declaration of his love he bent down his head just enough for their foreheads to meet. Green eyes meet blue ones. The holder of the green eyes began to cry again. Again he kisses away the tears, cradling her in his arms.

“Stay, please, just stay with me.” She choked out.

“I love you so much it hurts. “

“I love you too.”

For this one moment of happiness, it was as if the world aligned and the gates of heaven opened. For this one moment he will deal with the consequences that will follow later. Right now he is hers and she is his.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We are free to choose our paths, but we can't choose the consequences that come with them.”   
> ― Sean Covey, The 7 Habits Of Highly Effective Teens

Sinful

Have you ever had moments where you wish to go back to what once was? Or to regain what once was lost. Willing to do anything for that one moment of pure bliss. Longing to stop the aching pain within your soul, the devil coaxes you closer and closer. Every pulsating moment of resistance the deal with the devil becomes more and more enticing. Mankind can only take so much until he has to decide on whether to take it or leave it. Even men with the greatest will power will have to succumb to the crumbling choice on yes or no.

Once again they left each other to lick at their wounds in isolation. He left in the dead of night abandoning the thoughts of what could be, because if he lets his mind wander any further he will not be able to resist the temptation to stay longer. He must return to his mundane life that he now has. Steve does not regret his family, he will never stop loving his wife and the child they have together. But he will never love her the same way he does for Natasha, he can never cease the constant strain in the back of his mind and in the depths of his heart. Picking up his things he watches her lie on the bed they had just shared. His eyes never left her form. He wanted to sear the memories of her into his being now he will never forget even if he wanted to.

She cannot turn back time nor take back what was done. No amount of begging and pleading to god or the devil could change that. She will never be able to wake up next to him in happiness. She will never be able to give him the life he has now. Even through all the pain she is fine with it. Natasha knew from the very beginning that she was meant to be alone in the world. God granted her the pleasure to look and touch but Satan took the other half of her soul for himself. She knew that one night of bliss meant a lifetime of loneliness ahead of her. Natasha didn’t complain, she was fine with the way things were now, being able to protect him from the shadows. Does she regret her decisions? Yes, with all her soul. Would she change it? No, she doesn’t have the heart to keep him from his own happiness.

Natasha watches him leave in silence, never uttering a word of remorse or satisfaction or anything in that matter. She just watches him leave out the door. Once he is gone, everything within her crumbled and shattered. Sobbing tears of regret and sadness. She allowed herself to become vulnerable. Even the fearsome Natasha Romanoff has limitations she cannot overcome. Once again she was alone.

He returned to his house but he could not enter his home without the guilt riddling his body. He could not face his wife at the time knowing fully well what he had done. He sat on the porch letting the tears slip from his eyes. Tears of all the unshed emotions he’s kept pent up for years. Anguish, sadness, desperation, guilt, and love, everything came bursting out through his quite sobbing. He too has reached the boiling point. What has been done is done and the consequences that will follow he will take and endure gladly. For he does not regret his decisions he made tonight, it just further proves that he is only a man in a world too big for him to shoulder.


End file.
